Mi Nueva Vida Contigo
by Hiyori-Chibi
Summary: Mundo Alterno. Rukia se muda por que su hermana Hisana se compromete con su novio Byakuya. Pero la nueva vida no es facil solo con él la podrá empezar bien...
1. Capítulo uno: La nueva escuela contigo

_Hola! este es un fanfic de un mundo alterno de Bleach (Bleach no es mío es de Tite Kubo-sama) asi que no tiene mucho que ver con eso de shinigamis, hollows o el sereitei pero aún así disfrútenlo. __  
><em>_  
><em>_**Capítulo uno: La nueva escuela contigo **__**  
><strong>__  
><em>_Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia y vivía junto con mi hermana Hisanapero hace poco su novio Byakuya le pidió matrimonio y mi hermana aceptó así que por lo tanto se mudó a la casa de Byakuya. ___

_Obvio que como yo vivía con ella ahora las dos nos fuimos a vivir con la familia de su novio. Dejamos nuestro pequeño y hermoso pueblo de Rukongai para irnos a la ciudad de Karakura. ___

_Su prometido es muy buena persona y me encariñé con el, tanto que de cariño le digo hermano (ni-sama) y mi hermana se ríe de como le digo. ___

_Pero cuando nos mudamos a Karakura era hora de encontrarme una nueva escuela, en mi otra escuela estaba en 1er grado de instituto con mi amiga Shirayuki-san pero como pueden ver ahora ya no estoy con ella. ___

_Al llegar a Karakura ya tenia una escuela seleccionada para mi el prometido de mi hermana pero no era la escuela que yo esperaba. Él que quería meter a una escuela de paga! Llamada Sereitei pero a mi no me gustaba nada de esos lujos y le pedí que me dejara escoger una escuela de gobierno y así encontré el Instituto de Karakura. ___

_Era el día decisivo tendría que entrar y al abrir la puerta decir " Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia y espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes" pero eran demasiados nervios como para poder mínimo respirar ahí. ___

_Pero ya no tenía opción ya que en cuanto me di cuenta me encontraba en la sala de el director platicando sobre cual sería mi grupo. ___

_-Así que tu eres Kuchiki Rukia-san- dijo el director que era un hombre rubio y cara pasiva ___

_-Si mi nombre es ese y bueno voy en segundo grado de instituto- ___

_-Si y por lo que veo tus calificaciones son muy buenas ya que llevas promedio de 9.6 hacia arriba- ___

_-Si bueno etto...- creo que me puse roja en ese momento ___

_-A perdóname Kchiki-san no me he presentado o bueno como sabrás yo soy el director obvio pero mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke y me encantará tenerte de estudiante- y sonrió estrechándome la mano ___

_-Sí el placer es mío- ___

_-Bueno entonces ya esta decidido estarás en el grupo 2do A en el tercer piso del segundo edificio- ___

_-Muchas gracias no lo defraudaré- y salí corriendo de la oficina del director hacia un pasillo muy largo lleno de estudiantes los cuales se me quedaban viendo sabiendo que yo era nueva por mi cara de preocupación pero a mi no me importaba. ___

_- ring!- __  
><em>_Sonó el timbre y tenía que dirigirme hacia mi salón. Era el momento de enfrentarme a los nuevos compañeros de clase. __  
><em>_Estaba enfrente de la puerta y entonces recordé lo que me dijo mi amiga Shirayuki-san antes de mudarme "da todo lo que puedas y nunca te rindas, cuando quieras llorar piensa que tu te comes al mundo y que nadie te puede hacer daño" ___

_Adiós a los nervios y hola a mi nueva escuela. ___

_Al abrir la puerta todos dirigieron su vista hacia mí. ___

_-A, tu debes ser la nueva estudiante pasa. Haber chicos ella es Kuchiki Rukia la nueva estudiante así que recíbanla con animo.- pero ningún saludo se escuchó en todo el salón- DIJE CON ANIMO IDIOTAS!- y azotó su libro que tenía en la mano, al momento de hacer esto todos lo alumnos respondieron. ___

_-Hola!- ___

_-Bien así está mejor, bueno -kuchiki-san te sentarás a lado de Senna-san- ___

_-Claro- ___

_Me dirigí a un asiento vacio a lado de una chica de cabello morado la cual no me miró ni de reojo y además tenia la mirada muy fría. __  
><em>_Cuando me senté sentí que un escalofrío me invadía la espalda. ___

_-Hola mi nombre es- pero no me dejó acabar la frase por que ella ya había empezado a hablar. ___

_-Si Kuchiki Rukia ya escuché ahora que te quede claro que no puedes hablar con migo por que se te dé la gana ¿entendido? y trata de acercarte a mi y las pagaras- ___

_-Bueno lo lamento pero no tienes que portarte como bruja conmigo- ___

_-¿Qué dijiste per...- se levantó con el puño decidido a ir a mi cara pero antes de que tocara mi rostro un brazo la detuvo ___

_-Senna que rayos te pasa?- ___

_Era alto, pelo naranja y apuesto( o bueno emm que digo u/u). ___

_-Ichigo- dijo Senna ___

_-Perdona a Senna estas bien Rukia?- ___

_Me llamó por mi nombre! como si ya me conociera pero antes de decir algo. __  
><em>_-ring- __  
><em>_-Bueno nos vemos- y el chico de pelo naranja y Senna salieron del salón. ___

_Me salvo, él me salvo! de esa per... (jeje ops) a esa tipeja ¿¡Qué le sucedía! Yo sólo la iba a saludar pero ella me contesta con amenaza de matarme yo que hice! ___

_Bueno la tortura de la hora de clase había acabado para poder ir al receso pero espero que no fuera algo peor o que lamentara más. ___

_Tomé mi mochila para poder ir a almorzar caminé por las escaleras y hay deberas lo primero que digo y lo primero que hago choco con una niña rubia. (NO! PORQUE A MI! CARAY! TENIA QUE PASARME ESTO WA! NE-SAN! SHIRAYUKI-SAN! NI-SAMA! T-T) ___

_-Lo... lo lamento tanto perdón yo...- ___

_-A no te preocupes-dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba -pero veo que eres nueva?- ___

_Hay no! por dios otra loca que me va a amenazar!. ___

_-Mucho gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Lurichiyo Kasumi- __  
><em>_y me estrechó su mano ___

_-¿Mmm?- ___

_-¿A? porque mmm acaso no eres sociable- ___

_-No bueno es que eres la primera que no me quiere amenazar de muerte- ___

_-La primera? a déjame imaginar Senna te dijo algo- ___

_-Si exacto tiene mal carácter- ___

_-Si exacto pero bueno seamos amigas! y como amiga te explicaré algunas cosas de esta escuela- ___

_Lurichiyo fue buena conmigo pero... quería saber mas sobre ese tal Ichigo. ___


	2. Capítulo dos: El Balonazo

_**Hola aquí esta el capitulo dos, jeje Senna no me cae ni bien ni mal (pro no se espanten y sigan leyendo, sorpresas saldrán!).**_

_**Bleach no me pertenece, si no a Tite-sama**_

_**Capítulo dos: El Balonazo **__**  
><strong>_

_La hora del almuerzo habia comenzado y Lurichiyo (mi nueva amiga) con la que había tropezado hasta hacerla rodar por las escaleras (lo cual fue gracioso__) recorreríamos la escuela para que yo pudiera conocerla. ___

_-Bien Rukia antes de que te pueda enseñar toda la escuela tienes que saber que no todos son amigables por aquí, como por ejemplo Senna- ___

_-Si comprendo- ___

_-Bien y los primeros de los que tienes que saber son ellos- y Lurichiyo señaló unos chicos que se encontraban comiendo en una mesa de el comedor de la escuela. Aquellos chicos se veían rudos, creídos e importantes. ___

_-¿Quiénes son ellos?- ___

_-Su club se hace llamar los espada- ___

_-¿Su club?- (que no estábamos hablando de personas? gota anime) ___

_-A si es verdad lo que sucede es que aquí en la escuela te tienes que apuntar a un club. Hay variedad de clubes pero como podrás ver algunos se creen la gran cosa pero por el momento no te preocupes luego te podrás unir a uno- ___

_-Así que todos ellos forman parte de un club llamado los espada?- ___

_-Sí exacto- ___

_-A ok y entonces ¿por qué dices que se creen mucho?- ___

_-Bueno empezaré por los menos importantes. El número 10 Yammy- ___

_Lurichiyo señaló a un chico (que la verdad más bien parecía monstruo) grande y extraño que estaba en aquella mesa. ___

_-Él es más fuerza que cerebro así que por él no te preocupes demasiado. El siguiente es Arleri que también es conocido como Aaroniero pero por lo que veo el día de hoy faltó a clases así que no te lo podré mostrar. __  
><em>_Los que siguen son Szayel, Zommari, Grimmllow y Nnoitra. Ellos no son muy sociables que digamos así que mejor de ellos aléjate además de que Szayel es rarito- ___

_No se con que se quería referir con la palabra "rarito" pero mejor investigo eso después. ___

_-Y aquí viene lo interesante Rukia- ___

_-¿Por?- ___

_-Por que aquí vienen los 3 más populares de todos los Espada- ___

_-¿Más populares?- ___

_-Sí exacto. Empezaré con Stark. Él es uno de los más deseados por una gran fila chicas que siempre lo siguen a cualquier parte. Te podría decir que es el menos payaso de todos ellos pero no lo conozco muy bien.- ___

_Lurichiyo dirigió su mirada a un chico alto de cabello color castaño y mirada despreocupada. ___

_-La siguiente es Neliel. Ella es la más peligrosa de todas las chavas que conozco en esta escuela, es la capitana de el taller de natación ya que nada estupendo, también de el club de cabalgar y pues además de ser súper en sus calificaciones tiene un cuerpo por el cual todos los chicos de la escuela se mueren- ___

_La chica no era fea, todo lo contrario era delgada, su cabello largo y verde y muchos tributos ("vaya pechonalidad"). ___

_-Y él último Ulquiorra Cifer- ___

_Alto, pelo negro azabache, ojos esmeralda, piel blanca y ni un rastro de haber sonreído alguna vez en su vida. ___

_-Él es el más peligroso, serio, inhumano y lo peor que puedas imaginar de cualquier Espada- ___

_-Son demasiados- ___

_-Son horribles cuando se juntan, así que aléjate de ellos- ___

_-Y además de Senna- ___

_-A es verdad te contaré de ella- ___

_-Emm... bueno la verdad es que prefiero que me cuentes de otra persona- ___

_-¿Otra persona? ¿de quien quieres saber?- ___

_-Bueno no me se su nombre exactamente, sólo se que es Ichigo- ___

_Cuando dije esto Lurichiyo se convirtió en piedra (literal) y se rompió. ___

_-¿Te... te refieres a Ichi... ichigo? ¿Alto, de pelo naranja y ojos de almendra?- ___

_-Sip exactamente ese chico- (transmito una carita llena de luz e inocencia o:) ___

_-¿¡POR QUÉ RAYOS QUIERES SABER DE ÉL!- ___

_-Bueno es que em...- o no mi cara se puso roja? creo que sí- es que nada más por curiosidad- ___

_-Hay Rukia deberas tenias que fijarte en él. Bien te diré sobre él.- ___

_(Carita de inocencia de nuevo) ___

_-Su nombre completo es Kurosaki Ichigo. Va en segundo grado de instituto en el salón 2do A. Tiene 16 años de edad. Él es de los más deseados por media escuela pero... es mejor que no te le acerques porque siempre se mete en problemas- ___

_-A ya veo porque no me quieras decir de él- ___

_-Pero hay otra cosa además de eso que no te va a agradar- ___

_-ring- __  
><em>_Otra vez la campana sonó indicando que me tenía que ir a clase de deportes y que el descanso había terminado. ___

_-Bueno Lurichiyo creo que será para otra ocasión- ___

_-Este bueno ok pero... prométeme que no te acercaras a Ichigo- ___

_-Ok lo prometo- y me fui corriendo hacia el patio de atrás. ___

_La clase de deportes era dada por una maestra. Era un partido de Soccer para los y para las chicas de basquetbol. Lamentablemente (kami-sama ¿porque me hiciste tan bajita? T-T) como no soy de una estatura muy buena me estaban pateando el trasero las chicas altotas. ___

_-Buen pase ese Lilinette-chan- decían unas chicas a una chava de pelo verde clarito ___

_Lo mejor será que me salga de este lugar, no quiero más vergüenza. Seguí caminado hasta un pasillo vació y me senté en una banca. ___

_-Shirayuki-san, te extraño- (wa! quiero ver a Shirayuki-san!) Si no fuera por Lurichiyo esto sería pura soledad pero ella va en primer grado de instituto y yo en 2do. ___

_Me senté abrazando mis piernas, creo que parecía que estaba llorando. ___

_-Cuidado!- ___

_Escuché como gritaron y volteé a mirar pero para mi suerte un balón de soccer salió volando hasta mi cara. ___

_Un sonido horrible sonó por toda la escuela acompañado de mi grito. __  
><em>_Cuando el balón se calló de mi cara mi rostro quedó tan rojo que era peor que un jitomate. Sólo sentí que por el golpe me desmallé. ___

_¿Dónde, dónde estoy? no sabia en donde me encontraba solo sabia que me encontraba recostada en algún lugar. ___

_-Veo que ya despertaste, ¿estas bien?- ___

_Abrí los ojos, me senté y ante mi vi... ___

_-I... Ichigo!- ___

_¡ICHIGO! maldición como estoy con él?_


	3. Capítulo tres: ¿¡Flechazo?

_-Veo que ya despertaste, ¿estas bien?- ___

_Abrí los ojos, me senté y ante mi vi... ___

_-I... Ichigo!- ___

_¡ICHIGO! maldición como estoy con él? ___

_**Capítulo tres: ¿¡Flechazo!**___

_¿!KUROSAKI ICHIGO CONMIGO! ___

_-Oye tranquila- y me tomó de los hombros (me derrito _ _o/o ¿pero por qué?) -Veo que te pegamos muy fuerte con el balón de Fútbol, perdona fue tan duro el golpe que te desmayaste y te traje aquí a la enfermería para ver si reaccionabas- ___

_Ichigo me había llevado a la enfermería? O sea que me había cargado en sus brazos hasta llegar aquí? ___

_-Em... yo- no sabia ni que decir ___

_-Pero me alegro de que hayas vuelto Rukia- Mi nombre! de nuevo lo dijo como si ya nos conociéramos (bueno si lo había visto antes pero... no conocernos más) ___

_-A... yo etto gracias- ___

_-No, yo debería darte una mega disculpa- ___

_-No te preocupes- ___

_-Ring!- (otra vez la campana, no! maldita campana arruinó este momento) ___

_-Vaya ya tan rápido acabaron las clases. Bueno Rukia en seguida vengo, voy por mis cosas y regreso- en ese momento me sonrió? me sonrió? ___

_(de nuevo me derrito y entro en shock _ _o/o ¿qué me sucede?) ___

_¿Qué había pasado para que un chico así me sonriera y cargara en sus brazos y sin duda me hubiera salvado de un chango pulgoso? (Senna _ _) Nunca había tenido suerte con algún chico, entonces ¿qué le sucedía a este? Pero no mi estúpida mente no podía arruinar nada de nada. A no, no señor esta vez no. ___

_Decidí ponerme de pie y tomar mi mochila para irme cuando entró Ichigo de nuevo a la enfermería con su mochila. ___

_-Listo, perdón es que había encargado mis cosas pero... por ser un idiota con el balón ¿con qué quieres que te recompense?- ___

_¿Recompensa? A que se refería? ___

_-Podemos ir a llamar a tus papás si quieres o agarrar un balón de soccer y aventármelo en la cara como yo te hice o cualquier cosa- ___

_Aaaaa... ya entendí ___

_-No, muchas gracias, así estoy bien, de verdad- ___

_-Es que jamás le había pegado a una mujer, ni siquiera sin querer- ___

_-A no te preocupes, no pasó nada realmente- aunque le dijera que aquello no dolio tanto (pero en verdad si T-T) parecía no escucharme. ___

_-Ahora entiendo, ¿eres de esas personas orgullosas?- ___

_¿Eh? ___

_-Pues entonces no hay remedio, será a la fuerza- ___

_-¿A la fuerza?- ___

_Yo no me di cuenta (o si lo hice?) pero me había tomado de la mano y jalado hasta la salida de la escuela. ___

_-¿¡Qué te pasa Ichigo!- ___

_-Cállate, no grites o si no pensaran que te estoy haciendo algo malo- ___

_¿Era un sueño? no creo que no pero... ICHIGO KUROSAKI ME TOMÓ DE LA MANO! (kya! cursi _ _) dios yo no se de donde sacó Lurichiyo que es un chico malo. ___

_-Muchos jalones de mano después (en los cuales me sentía reina!)- ___

_Llegamos a un pequeño parque en donde Ichigo me invitó un helado de chocolate. ___

_-Muchas gracias pero enserio no debiste hacerlo- ___

_-Es que me siento culpable- ___

_-Bueno muchísimas gracias- le sonreí para agradecerle ___

_-Y entonces Rukia, ¿por qué te quería golpear Senna?- ___

_Maldición... ___

_-¿que por qué? a bueno pues no lo se simplemente se levantó de su lugar y lanzó su puño contra mi- ___

_-Ok, mira es que Senna esta loca así que no le hagas caso- ___

_-Sí ya me di cuenta- ___

_-Y como eres nueva no tienes amigos ¿o si?- ___

_¿Amigos? Eso sonaba como una invitación de amistad... ___

_-Bueno del salón no conozco a nadie, sólo se tu nombre y el de Senna- ___

_-A bueno pues entonces supongo que te pagaré el balonazo siendo tu amigo- ___

_-¿Y entonces el helado qué?- ___

_-A bueno es que tenía hambre (n-n). Bueno entonces seré tu amigo. Mi nombre completo es Kurosaki Ichigo- ___

_-A el mío es Kuchiki Rukia- ___

_-¿Kuchiki? suena chistoso- ___

_-.- chistoso? como se burla de mi apellido! ___

_-Jeje si no lo creo (sarcasmo)- ___

_-Bueno Rukia me tengo que ir ya que tengo que llegar con mis hermanas temprano a ayudar a hacer la comida. Nos vemos mañana- ___

_-¡Claro!- ___

_No me lo podía imaginar, era amiga de aquel chico! que bien! ___

_-Llegando a casa de Byakuya-ni-sama- ___

_-¡Rukia!- chin, ya me cachó Hisana-ne-san ___

_-¿Mande Hisana-ne-san?- ___

_-¿Dónde estabas, estas bien?- ___

_-Si claro perdón por el retraso es que tuve que arreglar algo con la maestra- ___

_-Hay dios me tenias preocupada pero me alegro que este a salvo. Y ¿cómo te fue?- ___

_-Bien pero em luego te cuento porque tengo mucha tarea así que adiós- ___

_Me subí corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto a encerrarme. __  
><em>_Todavía no me creía lo de Ichigo. ___

_Amiga de un súper popular entre las chicas! pero la verdad yo no buscaba popularidad. El chico es buena onda me gustó estar con él, y que me tomara de la mano, y me invitó un helado y me sonrió y... __  
><em>_¡Alto! ¿Qué esta reacción? sólo indicaba una cosa. ¿¡Me gusta Ichigo! __  
><em>_Por dios pero ¿¡me enamoré por un balonazo! ___

_-día siguiente en la escuela- ___

_No dormí pensando en aquella cosa, ¿de verdad me gustaba Ichigo? __  
><em>_Tan sólo llevo un día conociéndolo y ¿ya me gusta? no, ¿cómo? pero cada vez que dice mi nombre me pongo nerviosa y... ___

_-Hola!- (hablando del diablo) Era él sonriendo en el pasillo! ___

_-Ho... hola- ¿qué fue eso? parecía asustada ___

_-¿Qué tienes?- ___

_-No nada es que... nada olvídalo- ___

_-Mmm... ok- (por qué me derrito?)- bueno se me olvidó preguntarte una cosa, ¿ya tienes club?- ___

_-¿Club?- es verdad! Lurichiyo me dijo que aquí se inscribe uno a algún club pero con todo lo que pasó ayer ya ni tiempo me dio -No la verdad es que todavía no- ___

_-Mmm... ok entonces te los mostraré para que decidas en cual te inscribes- ___

_-Ya los conozco o bueno al de los Arrancars ya lo conozco- ___

_-¿Te quieres inscribir a esa mierda?- su cara sonriente cambió a una de miedo (ahora él parecía el asustado) ___

_-¿Mierda? No yo no bueno es que alguien ya me lo había presentado pero no digo que sea una mierda- ___

_-¿Entonces... te gusta ese club?- (cara de más asustado que nunca) ___

_-¡NO!- ___

_-A que bien, ya me habías asustado- (regresó su linda carita! 'u') ___

_-Jeje- ___

_Ichigo... me cae bien, me sonríe, me ayuda, es mi amigo, me dice Rukia tan bonito con tan sólo 1 día de conocerme y me hace sentir bien... ___

_Sí, estaba claro, el balón fue aquel flechazo para mi._

_**Aquí el capi 3! Gracias por leer! Y comentar! Sus comentarios son una gran ayuda de maestros del Fanfic para poder ser mejor! **_

_**Gracias y Besos**_


	4. Capítulo cuatro: La odio

_**Capítulo cuatro: La odio**___

_El maldito timbre volvió a sonar! (¿cómo puede interrumpirme si me acabo de dar cuenta que me gusta? T-T) y por lo tanto a clases. ___

_-Vámonos antes de que la maestra nos regañe Rukia- ___

_-Si claro- ___

_Bueno, por lo menos ya me di cuenta de mis sentimientos (de tan sólo un día) pero creo que tenía algo pendiente... ¿qué era? ___

_-Buenos días chicos- la maestra me sacó de mi trance de estar pensando- el día de hoy tendran que hacer una investigación de...- ___

_Yo no la escuchaba, sólo un montón de blabla entendía porque seguía pensando. Creo que alguien me había dicho que no debía de hacer algo y sin embargo lo hice. ¿Qué era? ___

_-Kuchiki!- ___

_-Eh?- ___

_-Pon atención- ___

_-A si claro lo siento maestra- (Ups... será mejor que me ponga a pensar más al rato) ___

_En eso se corrió la puerta del salón. ___

_-A Senna, llegas tarde pero no importa siéntate y pide el trabajo- la maestra le dijo a la chica que entraba al salón ___

_¡NO! Senna, me había olvidado completamente de ella. __  
><em>_Acomodó su silla para sentarse y se me quedó viendo. ___

_(Aura) Un aura fría y llena de odio sentía en mi cabeza (y eso que yo no le regresé la mirada), pero bendito sea el universo! me salvaron por segunda ocasión. ___

_-Senna deja empaz a Rukia- Ichigo! gracias enserio desde el fondo de mi corazón gracias! ___

_-De acuerdo, sólo porque tu me lo pides Ichigo- (eso es loca! come poder!) - ¿Y dime Ichigo, ayer hasta a qué hora se fueron a dormir tus hermanas? porque eran las 12:00 de la noche y seguían jugando- ___

_¡¿Qué? Senna fue a la casa de Ichigo? __(shock!)__pero... pero eso sólo significa una cosa! ICHIGO Y SENNA SON?... ___

_-Si ya después de que te fuiste se quedaron dormidas en el sillón, no me hicieron caso y las tuve que ir a dejar a su cuarto después (sonrisa)- __  
><em>_¿¡SON! ___

_-Hay deberas, Yuzu y Karin querían seguir jugando que lindas- ___

_¿¡SON! ___

_-Si pero no importa, y ¿tú a que hora te dormiste?- ___

_(shock!)___

_-Ya no soporté y llegando a mi casa me quedé dormida en la sala- ___

_-¿Qué? hay deberas también te quedaste en la sala que mala costumbre de las mujeres- ___

_O-O ___

_Perdí la noción del tiempo, de hecho de todo en cuanto me di cuenta de que Senna e Ichigo eran amigos muy cercanos... MUY cercanos... __  
><em>_Siguieron platicando así de todo lo que hicieron la noche anterior en casa de Ichigo con sus hermanas, al mismo tiempo que yo moría otra vez. ___

_El fin de mis muertes terminó cuando la campana del descanso sonó. ___

_-O ¿ya tan rápido es el descanso? Creo que nos la pasamos platicando todas las clases Ichigo- (Naaa ¿enserio? T-T) ___

_-Eres muy platicona te tendré que coser la boca- (si por favor Ichigo hazlo! T-T) ___

_-Ja, si como no. El día en el que me hagas daño nunca llegará- ___

_-Ja claro eso crees tú- Ichigo tomó su mochila y se levantó de su lugar -¿Oye Rukia no quieres venir con nosotros a almorzar?- ___

_Hubiera dicho que si pero si no hubiera mencionado la palabra "nosotros" porque se referiría a Senna y él así que no quise morir más y... ___

_-No, gracias Ichigo es que... (tratando de que ninguna lagrima se saliera de mis ojos) tengo que verme con una amiga (mentira) y pues no puedo fallarle así que será en otra ocasión- ___

_-¿Enserio? Bueno pues entonces nos vemos al ratito- ___

_-Si- ___

_Y la bruja de Senna sonriendo. __  
><em>_Derrotada por el demonio de cabellos lila me bajé las escaleras como si fuera un zombi y choqué con alguien otra vez ( que idiota soy). ___

_-Lo lamento, si gustas matarme y llevarte mi alma hazlo!- (desesperación) ___

_-Rukia cálmate- ___

_-¿Lurichiyo?- ___

_-Sí hola ¿cómo te fue ayer?- ___

_-Pues bien- ___

_-¿Qué tienes?- ___

_-Nada (mentira de nuevo)- ___

_-¿Estabas llorando?- ___

_-¿Yo? ja como crees yo no lloro (mentira 3)- ___

_-¿Qué paso?- ___

_Ya no pude ocultarlo más. ___

_-Es que... LA ODIO! ODIO A SENNA; QUE SE MUERA!- ___

_-A Senna? ahora que te hizo esa?- ___

_-Ichigo...- Ya estaba chillando ___

_-Ichigo? Ay no puede ser... Te dije que no te le acercaras pero no me hiciste caso verdad? mira ayer cuando te quise decir algo en el almuerzo era que Senna e Ichigo son muy "amiguitos" desde el primer día que pisaron esta escuela- ___

_Eso era... eso era lo que había olvidado. Si la hubiera escuchado no estaría llorando por esa loca. ___

_-Mira Rukia tranquila, vamos a comer y me cuentas todo mientras almorzamos- ___

_Bajamos las escaleras hasta el comedor de la escuela. Nos sentamos en una mesa vacía y empecé a contarle todo. ___

_-¿Entonces si te gusta la zanahoria?- ___

_-Ya no tiene caso- ___

_-Pero jamás había escuchado que Ichigo le comprara un helado y le dijera "a cambio te pago con ser tu amigo!" a una chica- ___

_-Pero eso fue sólo por el balonazo- ___

_-Aún así, mira te lo digo porque Ichigo nunca anda ahí tras una chica, ya que a él no le importa no tener novia- ___

_-¿Pero entonces Senna no es su novia?- ___

_-Hasta donde yo se no- ___

_Creo que un rayo de esperanza a caído en el comedor apuntando mi humilde y perdedora cabeza. ___

_-Mira Rukia, puedes hacerte amiga de Ichigo- ___

_-Si pero esa bruja siempre esta pegada a él- ___

_-Lo se pero, en la salida ayer Ichigo estuvo contigo ¿no?- ___

_-Si- ___

_-Ahí esta, lo que significa que Senna no puede ir con él a la salida- ___

_O-O ! Se me prendió el foco! ___

_-Así que iras con él y platicaras o no se haras con el todo lo que quieras- ___

_-Lurichiyo eres muy buena!- ___

_-Gracias, me caes bien así que hare lo posible para ayudare amiga y también para ver la cara de esa estúpida triste- ___

_Jajaja (risa malvada) __  
><em>_-Ring- ___

_Se acabó el descanso y ahora a clases de nuevo. __  
><em>_(un par de horas más escuchando a la tonta pelo de uva hablando con Ichigo) ___

_-Ring- __  
><em>_Se acaban! las! clases! ___

_Viva! mi plan se llevaría acabo. Pero antes tenía que ir al baño corriendo (urgencias!) ___

_Salí del baño y me lavé las manos rápido (higiene ante todo!) para ir con Ichigo antes de que se fuera pero... la desgracia cayó en mi porque alguien más entró al baño. ___

_-Hola Rukia- Esa voz la conocía pero.. ___

_-Senna! O_O- ___

_-Vaya veo que si te aprendiste mi nombre y no sólo el de Ichigo- ___

_¿Que me quería hacer? ___

_-¿Qué quieres?- ___

_-Nada sólo platicar- ___

_-Pues lamentablemente yo no tengo tiempo voy un poco apresurada así que será para otra ocasión (escapando rápidamente!)- ___

_-No, te vas a tener que esperar un poquito- puso su brazo impidiendo que cruzara la puerta del baño -Mira Ichigo y yo somos amigos- ___

_¿Y a mi que me importaba ella? ___

_-¿Y eso que?- ___

_Maldita! me tomó de la parte del cuello de la blusa y me azotó contra la pared. ___

_-Mira idiota, Ichigo es mío y tú no te le vas a acercar ¿entendido? Ichigo sólo te peló ayer porque te pegó sin querer pero eso ya pasó así que olvídate de acercártele de nuevo ¿ok?- ___

_-Suéltame- ___

_-No te iras linda, primero déjame terminar. Y si veo que te le acercas te parto la cara- ___

_-Ichigo te detendrá- ___

_-Si como no, a quien crees que le creería, ¿a ti una total desconocida con cara de balón o a mí su mejor amiga?- ___

_Me soltó y se fue sin dirigirme otra palabra. ___

_-A y otra cosa, creo que te quedarás más tiempo en el baño- ___

_La %#$%$ cerró la puerta del baño por afuera y me dejó adentro! ___

_-SENAA! ABRÉ AHORA MISMO!- ___

_Ahora si había sido humillada, amenazada, perdedora, tonta y no se que otro insulto más..._


	5. Cap 5: Nueva Amiga o nueva enemiga!

_**Capítulo Cinco: Nueva Amiga o nueva enemiga?... **__**  
><strong>_  
><em>No podía estar pasando esto, me quedé encerrada en el baño por la bruja de Senna y ahora ella estaría con Ichigo! <em>__

_-ABRE LA PUERTA; SENNA!- pero por más que gritara nada se escuchaba o por lo menos nadie me hacia caso. ___

_Me encerró en el baño... así me humilló de nuevo y además me amenazó con no acercarme a Ichigo (él no es suyo). Yo sólo soy amiga de Ichigo, y ella también así que ninguna de las dos tenía derecho de hacerle esto a la otra (aunque tuviera ganas de partirle a cara). ___

_-¿De qué tiene caso seguir gritando si nadie me va a escuchar?- Tomé de nuevo la pose como cuando antes de que me dieran el balonazo. Abracé mis piernas y me senté en un rincón del baño. ___

_-Bueno, tan siquiera para mañana no llegaré tarde a la escuela. Espero que Hisana-ne-san no se enoje ni tampoco ni-sama por llegar tarde- ___

_Ya no tenía esperanza ya que la maldita niñita de pelo de uva me había derrotado y entonces escuché que alguien abrió la puerta del baño. ___

_-¿Eh?- me asomé para ver quien sería aquella persona que abrió la puerta (y tambien si fuera Senna ya que de seguro me golpearía de nuevo) y lo que vi me sorprendió. __  
><em>_Aquella persona era una chica muy bonita. Alta, cabello largo, piel blanca, cargando una mochila (a lo mejor para cambiarse de ropa) y una franja que decía 3er año en el brazo izquierdo. ___

_-¿Quién te dejó encerrada aquí?- ___

_Era alguien con quien no había hablado jamás pero creo que también es alguien con quien no hablaría jamás ya que daba miedo. ___

_-Tú eres... Neliel- ___

_-¿Así que sí me conoces?- y estiró su brazo para ayudarme a levantarme de la esquina (que esta pasando?__shock__) ___

_-Bueno es que cuando llegué me presentaron el club de los Arrancar- ___

_-A ya veo- ___

_-Eres la capitana del club de natación ¿verdad?- ___

_-Vaya entonces ya soy famosa- ___

_-Si pero créeme no pienso mal de ti- (asustada .w.') ___

_-Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿quién te dejo encerrada aquí?- ___

_-Bueno es que am...- si decía quien me encerró tal vez la culparían y la llamarían a la dirección y la reportarían lo cual sería súper divertido pero se acabaría la diversión en cuanto regresara ya que vendría por mi y se vengaría- bueno es que se atoró la puerta cuando quise salir pero no fue gran problema (risa de nervios estrés!)- ___

_-Fué Senna?- ___

_-Senna? a no como crees (nervios!) ___

_-Mira no tienes porque tenerle miedo a esa enana de segundo año, sólo te pregunto ella no tiene porque estarte haciendo nada- ___

_-Lo sé pero es que ella es...- ___

_-Sí, ella piensa que todo es de su propiedad verdad? una vez me dijo lo mismo con una clase en la cual ella era la mayor e calificación- ___

_-A... ya veo- ___

_-Y tú que le hiciste?- ___

_-Bueno yo... digamos que no le gustaba que me trataran bien por ser nueva- ___

_-Ash deja a esa payasa, lo mejor será que ya salgamos de la escuela porque ya van a cerrar la puerta de la entrada- ___

_-Sí claro- ___

_Neliel y yo fuimos caminando hasta la entrada de la escuela, todavía tenía nervios todo pasaba por mi cabeza (que tal si Senna contrató a Neliel ara que me golpeara peor que lo que su pequeño cuerpo de manipuladora pudiera hacerme? tengo miedo! Shirayuki-san! lurichiyo-san!). ___

_-Bien y entonces Kuchiki Rukia eres del grupo 2do A- ___

_¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué sabe mi nombre? ___

_-Si pero ¿cómo es qu..- me interrumpió ___

_-Mira como jefa del consejo de estudiantes es mi deber saber quienes son los nuevos que entran y darles la bienvenida pero últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo y no pude así que disculpa! - Esa cara que tenía de ser la chica más maldita de toda la escuela (como Senna) cambió a una cara dulce que parecía un poco de niña pequeña (sin ver su cuerpo claro!) ___

_-A no, no tienes porque disculparte Neliel-san- ___

_-Es que se supone que es mi deber pero no lo hice, eso me hace irresponsable- ___

_-No deberas así estoy bien- ___

_-Sabes Rukia, tú eres de esas personas que no aceptan disculpas ¿verdad?- Otra persona que dice eso de mi ___

_-Eres la segunda persona que me lo dice- ___

_-Je bueno pues entonces te debo un favor y además cuando Senna te moleste avísame ya que ella cree que tiene derecho a hacer esas cosas porque pertenece al club de Kurosaki Ichigo- ___

_-Conoces a Ichigo?- ___

_-Pues en persona no, pero Senna e Ichigo son tal para cual ya que siempre se andan metiendo en problemas. Pero creo que son los únicos de su club porque los demás no dan problemas- ___

_-A entonces siempre tienes que andar vigilando a Senna?- ___

_-La mayoría de las veces- ___

_-O que mala suerte- ___

_Caminamos hasta la esquina que estaba a una cuadra de mi casa (que linda es!) y entonces nos despedimos. ___

_-Adiós Rukia-chan- ___

_-Nos vemos Nel-san- ___

_Dios! Que día tan feo! Primero me muero en el salón varias veces siendo apuñalada por Senna, luego muero encerrada en el baño por culpa de Senna y mientras ella se fue con Ichigo T-T y luego casi casi me orino del miedo porque me encontré a una Arrancar en el baño estando yo solita! Las primeras dos fueron una mugre y me quedé hecha pedazos pero ya la en última fui afortunada porque Nel-san me trato muy bien. Espero que podamos ser amigas. ___

_Llegué a casa casi de puntitas para que no me escucharan, ya serian dos noches que llego tarde. Subiendo las escaleras... ___

_-Rukia! de nuevo llegas tarde que te sucede!- Hisana-ne-san 0-0 ___

_-A bueno es que como soy nueva todavía tengo un poco de papeles que arreglar- ___

_-Rukia pero si ya habíamos aclarado todo eso- ___

_-Bueno si pero em... es que no me he inscrito en un club y por eso. pero ya tengo mucho sueño asi que hasta mañana- (ruta de escape más cercana mi cuarto) corriendo escapé! ___

_Mañana siguiente... ___

_-Buenos días Neliel-san- ___

_Llegué más temprano que de costumbre y me encontré a Nel en las escaleras. ___

_-Neliel-san?- ___

_-A Rukia! Perdón es que me quedé pensando en algo- ___

_-¿Tienes mucho que llegaste nel-san?- pero como que no me ponía mucha atención, algo tenía pero que?... ___

_-A... este... pues hace como media hora llegué- ___

_-Entonces supongo que sí llevas esperando un ratito- ___

_-Pues bueno no tanto- ___

_-Estás raspada? te caíste?- En su pierna traía un raspón resiente, como si se acabara de caer pero se veía distraída y no adolorida. ___

_-Sí es que estaba subiendo pero las escaleras estaban mojadas porque las acababan de limpiar y me caí pero estoy bien- ___

_-¿Segura?- ___

_-Si de verdad- ___

_-Y te levantaste solita ¿verdad? perdón ahora yo por no llegar antes- ___

_-No, bueno me ayudaron- ___

_-A que bueno porque serian mala onda de dejarte ahí- ___

_-Si eso creo, Rukia ya se por que esta Senna te odia- ___

_-¿Eh?- ___

_-Te gusta Kurosaki Ichigo- ___

_-¿¡EH!- ___

_-No te culpo, es lindo- ___

_¿¡QUE HE HECHO! AHORA A NEL LE GUSTA ICHIGO? OSEA QUE ÉL LA AYUDÓ A LVANTARSE? ___

_-A, ¿enserio crees que es lindo?- si contra Senna la competencia era dura contra Nel que tiene un cuerpo mortal era una afirmación que Ichigo me vería como una niña de Kínder. ___

_-Pero ahora veo que... Senna no tiene ningún derecho a no dejarte que te le acerques!- ___

_-¿Eh?¿ Pero no te gusta?- ___

_-Es lindo y todo eso pero...a mí me gusta otra persona y además la que tiene que estar con él es... ¡TÚ!- ___

_NEL ME APOYA! ¡¿O ME ODIARA?_


	6. Cap: 6 Estas Fuera

**Hola!**

**Gracias por los comentarios y em… de hecho gracias ****Candy-chan. La verdad es que si he visto que tan muy cortos (sorry soy lenta y dispongo de poca imaginación T-T) y es que cuando pongo el documento en mi máquina me pone que son 5 páginas pro procuraré hacerlos más largos!**

**Gracias! Con comentarios y opiniones como el tuyo puedo mejorar para escribir mejor! Gracias maestros del Fanfic! (Candy-chan)**

_**Capítulo seis: Estas fuera... **__**  
><strong>__  
><em>_Ahora Neliel también estaba decidida a ayudarme para poder acercarme a Ichigo, además tenía la ayuda de Lurichiyo quien estaría de acuerdo con tal de ver a Senna triste (o bueno de malas). Claro pero a las dos les caía mal Senna. Ahora yo tengo que poner de mi parte (pero yo no me vengaría contra ella encerrándola o golpeándola en un baño, yo no soy salvaje) y pues ese día todo iba estupendo sólo que lloviendo. ___

_-Hola- (Ichigo! 0-0) ___

_-Hola Ichigo- ___

_-Oye que tenias ayer porque no quisiste venir a almorzar- ___

_-Bueno es que de verdad tenia que verme con una amiga- ___

_-¿A si? pues pequeña enanita déjame decirte que conozco a las mentirosas- ___

_-Pero no miento es la verd... ¿cómo me dijiste?- ___

_-Pequeña enanita- ___

_Nadie jamás me había dicho semejante insulto. ___

_-¡No soy enanita!- me enojé ___

_-Jeje, (estiró su brazo hacia mi y me tomó la cabeza revolviéndome el cabello) nada más quería ver que cara ponías al decirte enana- ___

_(sonrojada)___

_-Bueno pero ¿entonces hoy si vendrás a almorzar con migo?- ___

_-¡Sí, claro! n.n- que emoción! y lo mejor del día es que Senna no aparecía a mi vista por ningún lugar! ___

_Así pasó una semana !una bendita semana sin Senna¡ todo era color de rosa pero... algo no era tan bonito. __  
><em>_Ichigo se había estado preguntando en donde estaría Senna en cualquier conversación que tuviera con él y no podía evitar poder ver su expresión de preocupación sin querer ayudarlo (aunque odiara a Senna) y por lo tanto ayudaría a buscar a Senna ya que Ichigo no la encontraba cuando la iba a buscar a su casa, aunque sabia que algún día me arrepentiría de esto no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados. __  
><em>_Investigaría sobre Senna y a las primeras personas en preguntar seria a Lurichiyo y Nel, para ello ocuparía el almuerzo. ___

_-¿Quieres saber sobre Senna?- Lurichiyo no me creía ___

_-Si por favor- ___

_-Bueno pues mira yo no se nada sobre ella, nada más que Ichigo es su mejor amigo- ___

_-¿Y tu Nel?- ___

_-Puedo decirte lo mismo que Luri-chan- ___

_-Ya veo- ___

_Las tres nos encontrábamos sentadas en las escaleras (ya se me hizo costumbre estar ahí). ___

_-Oye Nel ahora que lo pienso, no has estado con los Espada- ___

_Nel se quedó como pensando en lo que iba a decir (como si lo quisiera ocultar) y ya después contestó. ___

_-Em... pues últimamente ha habido problemas con ellos y prefiero estar con ustedes dos que con puros hombres- pero su cara reflejaba algo ___

_-Ring- __  
><em>_Sonó el timbre y Nel se fue a su salón, yo y Lurichiyo nos quedamos. ___

_-¿Qué crees que tenga Nel?- ___

_-No lo se, algo oculta. Investigaré esta noche y mañana te digo Rukia, bueno chao- ___

_-Bye- ___

_Cuando entré a clases Ichigo estaba ahí sentado en su lugar escribiendo algo. ___

_-Hola cabeza de zanahoria- ___

_-Hola enana- desde aquella vez que me dijo enana nos estábamos llevando mejor (pero él único que me podía decir enana era Ichigo!) ___

_-¿Qué haces?- ___

_-Acabando algo- ___

_-Ah... oye y... ¿ya sabes algo de Senna?- aunque no quisisera decir nada sobre ella no podia resistirme a ver su rostro así T-T. ___

_-Pues la verdad todavia no se nada sobre ella pero ya me esta preocupando, hoy de nuevo ire a su casa a ver si esta- ___

_-Si- ___

_-¿Quieres acompañarme?- ___

_Tal vez ir a la casa de Senna seria de las peores ideas pero... también se me hacia raro que haya faltado una semana, así que si también iría a verla. ___

_-SI, claro- ___

_-Ok, entonces vamos al rato- ___

_Saliendo de clases nos dirigimos a la casa de Senna (la cual era bonita) pero no había nadie y nos tuvimos que regresar. ___

_A la mañana siguiente me encontré con Lurichiyo en la entrada, lo raro fue que no vi a Nel ya que ella siempre llega temprano. ___

_-Hola Luri-chan- ___

_-Hola se porque Nel se comporta raro- ___

_-¿Qué sucede?- ___

_-Mira es que lo que pasa ha estado teniendo problemas con Nnoitra y Szayel, y la quieren sacar del club- ___

_-Pero si han estado juntos 3 años ¿por qué sacarla ahora?- ___

_-Porque Nel estaba ahí porque Grimmjow haciia lo posible para que ella se quedara- ___

_-¿Grimmjow?- ___

_-Si, pero Grimmjow ha faltado porque tuvo que ir a visitar familia en Osaka- ___

_-¿Entonces Nel no le cae bien a los demás?- ___

_-Al parecer no- ___

_-Pobre Nel- ___

_Que mala onda de los demás envidiosos querer sacar a Nel, ella era bonita, buena onda y te ayudaba en lo que sea ¿por qué sacarla? si yo fuera de ese club la haría la jefa! ___

_-Ring- __  
><em>_El timbre sonó y Lurichiyo y yo nos fuimos a nuestros salones. Cuando entre vi a Ichigo sentado mirando hacia la ventana. ___

_-¿Qué miras?- ___

_-Nada, tu reflejo- ___

_¡Que lindo! (apenada)___

_-Y ¿no viste nada ayer después de que fuimos a su casa?- ___

_-No- ___

_-Pues que le habrá pasado a Senna- ___

_-No lo se, ella casi nunca falta- ___

_-Me gustaría ayudarte más Ichigo pero yo sé muy poquito sobre Senna- ___

_-Sólo espero que esté bien- ___

_Esa mirada... era peor que todas las anteriores que había visto antes. En verdad estaba preocupado estaba claro, no era rival para Senna. ___

_-Vas a ver que vendrá pronto y sana y salva- ___

_En el almuerzo Lurichiyo y yo no encontramos a Nel, lo cual nos preocupó porque pensamos que tal vez los Espada la pudieron haber sacado del club. ___

_-Si esos Espada le hacen algo a Nel pagaran!- decia Lurichiyo ___

_-Si yo espero que no le hagan nada- ___

_Fuimos a caminar al patio y encontramos a los Espada hablando con Nel, creo que lo peor estaba pasando eliminaron a Nel del club. __  
><em>_Nel estaba parada ahí, pasmada y con la piel blanca como asustada. ___

_Ante ella estaba una chica que no había visto antes, piel morena, cabello rubio pero corto y delgada pero con el cuerpo en forma (como el de Nel, si exacto así de mortal). Aquella chica se veía sonriendo, pero enfrente de Nel como si ella fuera su destrucción y le tuviera miedo. ___

_Nel salió corriendo, y aquella chuca se encontraba sonriendo más. ___

_-Nel!- y fuimos las dos corriendo tras ella ___

_-Nel! espera!- pero corría demasiado rápido y en cuanto me detuve para tomar aire pude ver a lo lejos a Ichigo. ___

_-¿Ichigo?- ___

_Mi corazón de estar agitado por correr se detuvo, lentamente el ver ese momento. Lentamente se llenó de frío siendo una tortura instantánea. __  
><em>_Aquella imagen me dejo triste y un poco celosa aunque yo no fuera nada de Ichigo me daban celos. ___

_Ichigo estaba con Senna, abrazándola, con sus rostros tan pegados que casi no se notaba la distancia. Se veía tierno pero para mi era como si me destruyeran el corazón, una sensación nueva para mi. ¿Dolor? pero no cualquiera si no... Algo diferente... ___

_Me alegra que haya vuelto Senna pero... ___

_Era obvio, yo ya sabía que no podía quitársela a Ichigo, aquella mirada lo dijo todo. Ella es la que tiene que estar con Ichigo... ___

_Sólo tú puedes... Senna..._


	7. Capítulo Siete: ¿Me amas?

**Bueno el capi de hoy va a estar dividido en 2 partes... Una la de Rukia (contada por ella como los otros aunque muy cortita) y la de Ichigo ( contada por él) así que no se confundan (sorry si es confuso T-T y también si es cortito pero soy lenta escribiendo)**

-

_Era obvio, yo ya sabía que no podía quitársela a Ichigo, aquella mirada lo dijo todo. Ella es la que tiene que estar con Ichigo... ___

_Sólo tú puedes... Senna... __  
><em>_**  
><strong>__**Capítulo siete: ¿Me amas? **__  
><em>_**(Rukia)**___

_No pude evitar que una lágrima callera en mi rostro al ver aquello y sin sentirme triste. ___

_-Me rindo- dije en voz alta y corrí hasta el patio de atrás. ___

_Fui tan cobarde que ni siquiera pude ir a ver si Senna se encontraba bien, porque había faltado muchos días (o tal vez eso era parte de su gran plan maestro) y mucho menos de tener las fuerzas para ir a buscar a Nel. ___

_"Eres una egoísta" repetía mi conciencia, "sólo piensas en ti y no en nadie más" pero era verdad ya que sólo había estado pensando en que todos me ayudaran o en derrotar a Senna pero... ¿no tuve tiempo para mis amigas? ___

_-No debo de quedarme aquí, es hora de que piense en alguien más que no sea en mí- ___

_Me iría a buscar a Nel, de seguro ella también debería estar pasándosela mal porque la expulsaron de su club. ___

_"La próxima vez que seas egoísta no tendrás amigos ni nadie quien te apoye" retumbaba en mi mente esa frase... ___

_No tengo tiempo de pensar en mí, no tiene caso preocuparme por mi alma... siento que me la han robado... ___

_**(Ichigo)**___

_Últimamente Senna había estado faltando, lo cual me preocupó ya que ella casi nunca falta. Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo... ___

_Todos los días cuando vengo a la escuela miro a la ventana para ver si va a llegar pero creo que he mirado en vano... Pero a pesar de eso yo no soy el único que la esta buscando, Rukia una chica que se convirtió en mi amiga por un balonazo en clase de deportes ha decidido ayudarme. ___

_Me acompañó a casa de Senna para ver si ella estaría allí pero no encontramos nada... ___

_Rukia es muy buena persona, porque a pesar de que Senna la amenaza y casi le destroza la cara el primer día al parecer no le guarda rencor. __  
><em>_Eso la hace agradable. ___

_Bueno ahora este año escolar tengo dos amigas, Senna y Rukia. Las dos son muy diferentes y a la vez no, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que creo que Senna esta un poquito celosa de Rukia (nada más por su reacción del primer día de clases de Rukia). ___

_Después de que platicaba con Rukia acerca de Senna las clases siguieron hasta el almuerzo. ___

_Rukia se había ido (no se que onda, siempre se desaparece cuando la quiero invitar a comer algo) entonces otra vez iría a comer sólo. ___

_Después de comprar mi comida (bueno sólo fue un jugo) me fui caminando hasta los casilleros y fue cuando vi a... ___

_-¡Senna!- ___

_¿Enserio Senna estaba ahí? Sí, era ella sólo que no traía el uniforme consigo, traía ropa normal. ___

_-¿Cómo estas?, ¿Por qué no habías venido a clases? Sabes que me pudiste haber enviado un mensaje o algo ¿por qué no lo hiciste? Estaba preocupado- (creo que exageré) y ella sólo sonreía. ___

_-No seas tan regañón Ichigo- ___

_-¿¡Cómo quieres que no grite si hace una semana que no se de ti!- ___

_Si, definitivamente estaba un poco gritón pero... yo tenia razón! hace una semana que no se ni donde estaba o que hacia o si le había pasado algo y de un así derrepente esta enfrente de mí. ___

_-Ya cállate que me das risa- ___

_-¿Yo doy risa?- ___

_-Si, jeje perdón por no haberte podido avisar pero... fui a ver algunas cosas con mi padre- ___

_-¿Qué cosas?- ___

_-Bueno es que a él le ofrecieron un trabajo nuevo en donde le pagan mucho mejor y pues... él estaba pensando en mudarnos a Kyoto- ___

_-Kyoto- ___

_-Si, pero todo fue tan repentino que no pude hablarte por teléfono, ni siquiera enviarte un mensaje porque habíamos ido a ver escuelas de allá y también una casa- ___

_-¿Entonces te vas a mudar con tu papá?- ___

_El rostro de Senna mostraba tristeza y enojo a la vez. ___

_-Si- ___

_-Pues la verdad te voy a extrañar mucho- ___

_En cuanto dije esto su rostro se iluminó (como si hubiera dicho una palabra mágica o yo que se como rayos piensan las mujeres! sólo conocia bien a mis hermanas Yuzu y Karin). ___

_-¿Me vas a extrañar?- ___

_-¡Claro que sí! no me hagas repetirlo- (mi cara de fastidio) ___

_Era verdad, la iba a extrañar ya que he estado con Senna desde que entré a preescolar. Ella y yo habíamos sido amigos todo ese tiempo y la verdad yo la empecé a apreciar como una nueva hermana. Así es como la quiero, para mí ella es parte de mi familia, una mugrosa hermana con la que puedo meter la pata y nadie se atreve a meterse con nosotros!. __  
><em>_Definitivamente Senna dejaría un hueco en mi vida. ___

_-Pues la verdad yo...- dijo Senna - tengo algo que decirte- ___

_-¿Otra cosa?- ___

_-Bueno veras la razón por la que aparte vine era por esta- ___

_¿¡EN QUË MOMENTO PASO ESTO? (WTF!) Yo no vi en que momento Senna puso sus brazos en mi cuello acercando su rostro de tal manera que poso sus labios en los míos. ___

_¿¡QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ! ¿¡QÚE HAGO! LA EMPUJO, LA GOLPEO ( no creo que eso sería muy estúpido de mi parte, es una chica aunque no lo parezca) PERO ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HIZO! ___

_Después de mi gran Shock y ganas por saber por que cojones hizo eso Senna dejó de abrazar mi cuello y volvió a estar enfrente de mí. ___

_-¿¡Qué te sucede!- (mi cara de idiota) guau no, deberas que me sorprendo con mi maravillosa reacción ___

_-Siempre te lo había querido decir... Me gustas pero no sabía como decírtelo hasta ahora que me voy. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo conociéndonos y en todo ese lapso sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti y pues se que somos muy unidos pero... no se si tu me quieras de esta manera- ___

_PUES CLARO QUE NO! ___

_-Senna yo... - (otra vez idiota) - No te veo de esta forma- ___

_Creo que no le pareció que dijera eso porque empezó a hacer berrinche como niña chiquita (que horror -.-') ___

_-¡¿Pero por qué aceptaste el beso!- ___

_-¡No lo acepté! No sabía si empujarte o hacer algo para separarte de mí!- ___

_-Entonces no valgo nada para ti?- ___

_-Si lo vales pero no esta manera!- ___

_-¿¡Cuántos años pasamos juntos y no me aprecias!- ___

_-¡Qué si, pero no así!- ___

_¿¡Qué acaso esta jamás me iba a entender! Si la quería pero en ningún momento pasó por mi mente que de esta manera. ___

_-Veo que soy un estorbo, bien entonces no te afectará que yo me mude. Gracias Ichigo, pude haber pasado todo ese tiempo con alguien más que yo supiera que me apreciaba- se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta ___

_A NO! ESO SI QUE NO! SENNA NO SE IRIA ASÍ ___

_-¿¡Por qué no entiendes maldita sea!- ___

_Tomé a Senna del brazo y la jale para que volteara a mirarme. ___

_-¡Claro que si te quiero! Pero no de esa manera, yo te veo igual que como veo a Yuzu y Karin ¡Como una hermana! ¿¡Por qué no entiendes que eres parte de mi familia! Claro que si me afectará que te vayas- ___

_QUE RAYOS LE SUCEDIA? QUE NO SABE QUE SIGNIFICA PARA MI? (deberas un día Yuzu me hizo un drama parecido por un peluche de leon, no se que rayos pasa por la mente de las mujeres ) ___

_Después de toda mi explicación a gritos (es pero que no haya oido por toda la escuela) Senna parecía convencida y me despedí de ella que enseguida se fué para su casa a empacar por la mudanza que seria esa misma tarde (por fin acabó todo ese estúpido choro!). ___

_-Ring!- __  
><em>_El timbre sonó y me dirigí a mi salón, le contaría a Rukia sobre que me había encontrado con Senna y de que ella se mudaría porque Rukia me había estado preguntando por ella. ___

_En cuanto entré vi a Rukia sentada en su asiento, pero estaba recostada sobre la paleta de su banca. ___

_-Hola enana!- le digo enana porque ella me dice cabeza de zanahoria (equivalencia), pero parece que no me escuchaba - Dije hola enana- y me acerque para alborotarle su cabello ___

_-Ah, eres tú Ichigo- y alzo su mirada pero parecía que estuvo llorando. ___

_-¿Qué te sucede?- ___

_-Nada, sólo tengo sueño así que por favor déjame descansar- ___

_Claro que no parecía estar cansada! parecía que alguien la hubiera hecho llorar a propósito. ___

_-Si no me dices que tienes te sacaré las respuestas a la fuerza- ___

_Pero ninguna respuesta de parte de ella, ¿qué le pasaba? (sigo diciendo, ¿quién comprende a las mujeres? un día están súper felices y al otro ni te pelan). ___

_-¡Sólo déjame en paz Ichigo! ¿¡No entiendes!- y salió corriendo del salón (creo que iba llorando) ___

_Y ahora ¿qué le hice? sólo le pregunté que quien la había hecho llorar. ¿Por qué se enoja conmigo? No le hice nada..._


	8. Capítulo ocho: Pintura Roja

_Bien bien! Auí el capi 8 espero que les guste! Y lo del club va para el siguiente capi (si jeje pareciera que se me ha olvidado pro nop jeje perdonen) disfruten y si gustan dejar un comentario positivo o negativo adelante! Es aceptado gracias por seguir leyendo_

_Y ahora ¿qué le hice? sólo le pregunté que quien la había hecho llorar. ¿Por qué se enoja conmigo? No le hice nada..._

**Capítulo ocho: Pintura Roja**

**(Ichigo)**

_**¡Bien! Perfecto Ichigo, ¿ya vez lo que hiciste? Hiciste llorar a una chica**_

-¡Maldita mente quieres callarte!- siempre escucho a mi mente decirme cosas (regaños y sermones) cada vez que hago algo mal (no estoy loco si eso es lo que piensan, sólo es mi conciencia diciéndome lo que debo y no debo hacer)

-Señor Kurosaki-

Mmm? Quien me habla

-Quiere dejar de estar hablando sólo en clase por favor, le da miedo a la clase- la maestra

¿Le doy miedo a la clase? Gracias por ser explícita.

-Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a la señorita Kuchiki?-

Rukia no estaba, desde que salió corriendo del salón no había regresado (aproximadamente unos 20 minutos). Lo más seguro es que hubiera ido con sus amigas (Lurichiyo y la otra mmm creo Neliel) pero ellas de seguro también estarían en clase.

¿Quién comprende a las mujeres?

Por lo menos yo no.

_**¡Vas a tener que ir a buscarla idiota! Es tu amiga ¿no? A las mujeres les gusta que vayas por ellas y que las mimen y todas esas cosas ¡No seas idiota y mueve tu trasero!**_

¿¡Qué no me puede dejar solo! Maldita conciencia -_-'

_**¿¡Cómo que maldita estúpido!**_ (Ok ahora si me estoy volviendo loco 0-0)_** Vuélveme a decir así y te arrepentirás…**_

Cállate maldita

_**¿Qué me calle? Bueno está bien entonces no te diré la razón por la que Rukia se fue llorando...**_

¿La sabes?

_**Idiota es fácil deducirlo, mira Rukia y Senna no se habían llevado bien desde un principio ¿no?**_

Si lo sé, si no detenía a Senna ese día le hubiera dejado la cara destrozada a Rukia.

_**¡Exacto! Pues mira Rukia se fue y se enojó contigo por que tu tienes la culpa**_

¿Yo la culpa?

_**Daaa, pues ¡claro idiota! Rukia está enojada y triste por que esta celosa de Senna**_

¿Rukia celosa de Senna? Pero si la que estaba celosa era Senna

_**Ay Ichigo pobre Ichigo, ¡no seas tan inocente! Piensa un poco y recapacita ¿por qué Rukia decidiría acompañarte a la casa de la chica que le iba a partir la jeta el primer día de escuela?**_

…

_**¡PUES POR QUE LE GUSTAS ESTÚPIDO! A VER IDIOTA PIENSA, ¡QUÉ CHICA NO SE ENOJARÍA DE QUE LE DIERAN UN BALONAZO EN SU ROSTRO! ¡NO TE HIZO NADA, NO TE ACUSO NI NADA DE NADA PORQUE LE GUSTAS Y PARA ELLA QUE LA LLEVARAS A LA ENFERMERIA ERA UN SUEÑO! TAN SÓLO VUELVE A PENSAR ELLA ES UNA ¡KUCHIKI!**_

¿Y eso que?

_**¡LA FAMILIA KUCHIKI ES LA MÁS RICA DE KARAKURA Y GRACIAS A ELLOS EXISTE ESTA ESCUELA!**_

(ok ya veo hasta donde llega mi ignorancia por encerrarme en mi propio mundo)

_**NO PUEDES SER MÁS DESPISTADO. ¡PUES MUÉVETE! ¿YA SE TE FUE SENNA AHORA QUIERES QUE RUKIA SE VAYA?**_

No, pero estoy en clase

_**DAAA, OBVIO QUE DESPUÉS DE CLASES IDIOTA O ¿ALMENOS DE QUE QUIERAS SALIR BUSCARLA Y TE SALTES LA CLASE? PORQUE… ESTÁ LLOVIENDO…**_

(Rukia)

¿Qué hago? Tanto fue mi berrinche que me salí de la clase corriendo

-Nii-sama y Hisana-ne-san se enojaran si se enteran de lo que estoy haciendo- Me encontraba debajo del edificio de los grupos de 3ero buscando refugio de la lluvia que azotaba fríamente en toda la escuela.

-Realmente me avergüenzo de mi misma- y abracé fuertemente mis brazos –Soy una berrinchuda, Ichigo no es mío sólo somos amigos y creo que me vi realmente estúpida y cobarde al salir del salón-

¿Pero ahora que? Esperaría hasta que terminaran las clases para poder ir a recoger mis cosas del salón o ¿tal vez iria de chillona con Neliel o Lurichiyo?

Patético

Seguía escuchando las críticas malas acerca de mi (provenientes de mi misma) pero no hacia nada.

Tonta.

Al decir eso último en mi mente alguien se acercaba lentamente.

-¿Quién está ahí?-

-Vaya pero si tenemos aquí a la señorita Kuchiki Rukia-san-

Aquella persona era muy bonita y no la había visto jamás. Pelo largo recogido, delgada, rostro bonito y piel morena.

-¿Quién es usted?- estaba claro que no era estudiante ya que era adulta e iba de traje.

-Vaya pero creo que usted no me conoce señorita, muy bien me presento. Mi nombre es Yoruichi Shihoin y soy la sub directora de este plantel-

O-o'

-No te preocupes, normalmente a quien conocen más es a Kisuke mi esposo pero no hay cuidado no me enojo por eso-

-Yo…- (asustada)

-A si es verdad, ¿se puede saber por qué te encuentras aquí y no en tu salón tomando clases señorita?-

… (Aura fría)

-No te preocupes, por lo que se ve te partieron el corazón, o ¿me equivoco?-

¿¡Cómo lo sabe!

-De seguro te estas preguntando que como lo se pues verás, aquellas épocas en donde yo era estudiante no se olvidan y claro que pasé por cosas como tú y de seguro todas las estudiantes de tu edad lo han pasado o lo pasaran- se encontraba sonriendo. Que persona tan agradable y bonita.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a Byakuya que estas fuera de clases pero…sólo si me cuentas que chico fue el que te causó esto ¿te parece?-

¡¿Conoce a Nii-sama!

-¿¡Usted conoce a Nii-sama!-

-¡Ha! ¿qué si lo conozco? Ese niño fue mi estudiante-

-Yo… no sabía nada de eso- que sorpresa, encontrarme con la maestra de Nii-sama

-Bien te contaré también eso pero aquí nos estamos mojando, no vaya a ser que te enfermes Rukia-san vamos a la dirección-

Que amable. Por alguna razón me sentí en confianza y decidí irme con ella.

Me pasé todo lo que sobraba de ese día de clases platicando con Yoruichi-san (y con Urahara-san que andaba de chismoso) sobre lo que me había sucedido.

-Vaya así que ¿aquél que te hizo llorar fue Kurosaki-san?- dijo Yoruichi-san sirviéndose una taza de café y sentándose en una silla que se encontraba en el escritorio de aquella habitación.

-Pues bueno, yo no diría que "él" me hizo llorar pero que fue por algo de él si-

-Hay deberas que bonitos recuerdos de esos días-

-Ring!-

-Ash, maldito timbre, yo que me quería quedar otro rato platicando contigo Rukia-san-

-No se preocupe Yoruichi-san la invito a mi casa si usted gusta ir claro-

-Me parece buena idea, darle un susto a Byakuya me parece bien iré-

-De acuerdo muchas gracias-

-Si Rukia nos vemos. A y por favor vete con cuidado porque está lloviendo-

-Si-

Me despedí también de Urahara-san y salí de la dirección. Ya no me sentía triste porque Yoruichi-san me ayudo a sentirme mejor.

Ahora lo que me faltaba era ir a mi salón por mis cosas y eso significaba ver a Ichigo.

-No seré cobarde-

Y me atreví a cruzar el patio de la escuela hasta el otro edificio (donde estaba mi salón)

-¡Rukia!- escuché

-Nel-san, Lurichiyo-san-

Me estaban saludando desde el edificio de atrás en el piso de hasta arriba (el salón de Nel).

-¡Rukia! Ahorita bajamos espéranos- dijeron sonriendo las dos (me alegro de ver a Nel así)

-Ok-

Y en cuanto me volteé para subir deprisa a mi salón escuché de nuevo la voz de ellas dos diciendo

-¡RUKIA CUIDADO!-

Sólo sentí que algo más frío que la lluvia calló sobre mí, seguido del ruido de varias risas en tono de burla hacia mí. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi rojo.

No pude evitar no asustarme. La lluvia seguía cayendo e igual parecía estar burlándose de mi, presenciando mi humillación…

Miré lentamente hacia arriba (donde se encontraba mi salón) y vi que había 3 chicas.

Las tres burlándose, una de ellas (la de en medio) era morena, rubia y alta. Yo sabía que la había visto en otra parte.

¡Ya recordaba! Aquella chica era la que estaba riéndose cuando expulsaron a Nel.

Todavía un poco desconcertada escuché que empezaron a hablar.

-Escucha Neliel, no queremos que seas la jefa del consejo de estudiantes así que renuncia o seguiremos haciéndole esto a tus "amiguitas" ¿entendido?-

No pude mirar a Nel por que en ese momento cayó sobre mí un suéter (del uniforme) cubriéndome de la lluvia.

(Ichigo)

De acuerdo, iré a buscarla

_**¡VAYA EL IDIOTA ESTÁ ACTUANDO!**_

Pero ya cállate

Me levanté de mi asiento y salí del salón (obvio la maestra creyó de seguro que fui al baño) y me fui a buscar a la enana.

-Bien, Rukia ¿dónde estarás?-

Busqué primero en el salón de Lurichiyo y Neliel, pero no encontré nada (y casi casi fui alcanzado por los maestros que se encontraban dando clase en esos salones) así que me puse a pensar.

¿Dónde estaría Rukia?

Pensando vino a mi mente aquella banca en donde la conocí por un balonazo y decidí ir a ella.

Pero tampoco había nada…

-Bueno, supongo que es difícil encontrarte- y me senté a descansar un poco en la banca.

Pasé otros 20 minutos buscándola pero no la encontré, lamentablemente la maestra si me encontró a mí y tuve que regresar al salón (maldita vieja -_-).

-Si se vuelve a salir Kurosaki-san lo reportaré en dirección con Urahara-san y no creo que su familia quiera saber de más problemas con usted ¿o si?-

Bien, lo único era buscarla a la salida.

-Ring!-

¡Por fin! Bien, la campana había sonado y ahora si puedo ir a buscar a Rukia.

Tomé mis cosas y antes de salir vi a 3 chicas de tercero caminando en el pasillo trayendo consigo una cubeta de pintura.

-¿Qué querrán hacer estas?- dije y al momento la cubeta de pintura fue volteada hacia abajo (en el patio) seguido de burlas de parte de ellas 3.

No pude evitar la curiosidad y me asomé por la ventana. Lamentablemente para ellas la burla duró poco porque en cuanto vi a quien le habían lanzado esa cubeta fui corriendo.

-¡RUKIA!-

(Rukia)

-¡SI EL PROBLEMA ES CON NELIEL, NO METAN A NADIE MÁS ESTÚPIDAS!-

Esa voz… la conocía

-Ichigo-

-¡Rukia!- gritaron Nel y Lurichiyo quienes al parecer bajaron corriendo lo más rápido posible de su salón.

El sonido de las burlas se detuvo; en seguida fui cargada lejos de ese lugar.

Ichigo de nuevo me llevaba en sus brazos.

-¡No sé ni tengo idea de porqué estas enojada con migo!... Si me dijeras creo que sería más fácil comprenderte Rukia-

¿Él sabía que llore por su culpa?

-Si acaso fue por que me viste besando a Senna tendrás que escuchar mi explicación-

-Ichigo-

-Pero antes de eso que te quede claro que… Senna no es nada más que mi amiga-

No supe que decir… Ichigo me estaba cargando, diciéndome lo que había sucedido y que no pensara mal de él.

-Y otra cosa-

¿Había más?

-La próxima vez que no me quieras decir lo que tienes enana pagarás muy caro-

No me di cuenta pero… Ichigo estaba igual o más empapado que yo por la lluvia.

-¿Por qué estas empapado?-

-Nada, eso me pasa por buscar enanas que no dicen lo que tienen cuando uno les pregunta porque se preocupan por ellas-

-¿Me buscaste… con la lluvia?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Pero tu suéter… yo lo tengo y no tu-

-Eso no me importa, tu puedes resfriarte y yo no. Además mi papá es doctor y no pasará nada si me enfermo-

-Pero Ichigo-

-Ya no te preocupes-

Llegamos a un lugar que conocía bien. La banca en donde recibí un balonazo de parte de un chico cabeza de zanahoria.

-Te mojaron por completo- Ichigo dirigía su mirada a mi (nerviosa y sonrojada o/o) a su vez sentándose a mi lado -No dejaré que esas malditas se vayan sin que les diga nada el director-

-¡No! Así estoy bien, de verdad no vayas-

-Pero ve como te dejaron-

-No importa-

-Deberas contigo, como te dije antes eres muy orgullosa-

-No importa mejor me voy a mi casa, muchas gracias por ayudarme-

-Te acompañaré-

-¿Qué?-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que estabas enojada con migo ¿no?-

-Pero…-

-Anda, no es bueno que nos quedemos aquí más tiempo o te enfermarás- Ichigo me dio mis cosas

-¿Trajiste mis cosas?-

-Si, no creo que quieras volver a donde están esas tres ¿o si?-

Los dos nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente y en ese momento…

-¡Rukia!-

Llegaron Lurichiyo y Nel corriendo.

-¡Chicas!-

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, muchas gracias pero perdón Nel. No fui contigo-

-No importa, por mi culpa estas empapada-

-No, estoy bien-

-Creo que… renunciaré al puesto en el consejo de estudiantes. No puedo dejar que les hagan daño-

-No renuncies- intervino Ichigo –Si lo haces ellas serán felices y eso no está bien. Pero créeme que se arrepentirán de esto-

Ichigo parecía estar enojado, lo se porque tanto Nel y Lurichiyo como yo estábamos viéndolo.


	9. Cap 9: Me encanta la pintura roja

**Capítulo nueve: Me encanta la pintura roja**

_-¡¿RUKIA? ¡¿QUÉ TE PASO? ¿¡PORQUÉ VIENES EMPAPADA DE PINTURA ROJA!- y la exaltación de Hisana-ne-san fue tanta que tiro su taza de te que sostenía en la mano. ___

_-Jejeje (risa sarcástica) pues fue un accidente que paso en la escuela pero estoy bien- ___

_Hisana-ne-san fue corriendo hacia mi. ___

_-¿¡No te dio fiebre!- dijo tocándome la frente con su mano suave ___

_-No estoy bien, créeme- ___

_-Por dios Rukia, vete a bañar rápido y la ropa déjala en la canasta para que la laven- ___

_-Si- ___

_Subí las escaleras despacio, ya que mis zapatos estaban mojados y era difícil caminar así. Dejando manchas y gotitas de pintura roja en los escalones a cada paso que daba incluida la expresión de Hisana-ne-san de preocupación y a la vez desesperación por verme caminar así. ___

_Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me quité la ropa, poniéndome la bata de baño para entrar a quitarme la pintura y el frío de la lluvia. ___

_A unos pasos de la puerta de la entrada de mi cuarto se encontraba la de mi baño. (Pero también en ese pequeño tramo dejé gotas de pintura en el suelo). ___

_Preparé la tina, una vez lista me quité la bata y me metí en ella. ___

_-Lo bueno es que Nii-sama no se encuentra en casa o si no hubiera ido a la escuela a reclamar al instante (agarrando una esponjita en la tina de baño) pero... Hisana-ne-san le contará, después de todo son prometidos- ___

_La sensación del agua tibia acompañada del olor de aquel jabón de hiervas era tan agradable (-/-). __  
><em>_La pintura se fue cayendo de mi cuerpo al poco tiempo de que ya no tenia nada y recuperé mi color normal de piel. ___

_-Pero... a pesar de que he sido pintada... pude estar con Ichigo a solas... me llevó en sus brazos... y cuando me miró... yo...- ___

_Era verdad! me quedé encantada en el momento en que nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente. No sabía como reaccionar, me perdí en su mirada o ¿¡quién no lo haría! pero afortunadamente Nel y Luri-chan llegaron (fiu) que por cierto también estaban preocupadas por lo que me hicieron las de tercero. ___

_Lo que si me dio miedo fue cuando Ichigo se enojó, parecía que ese mismo instante iba a ir a golpear a cada una de ellas (por suerte no lo hizo aunque se hubiera visto genial n.n). ___

_Pero después eso Ichigo me acompañó a mi casa (y sigo diciendo gracias por que Nii-sama no se encuentre aquí en este momento si no hubiera llamado a una patrulla para que se llevaran a Ichigo), espero que Hisana-ne-san no me haya visto o si no sacará conclusiones de él. Aún así el día de hoy fue fascinante (quitando la lluvia, la pintura y cuando vi a Ichigo con Senna). ___

_-Ichigo... gracias por ayudarme- ___

_Al día siguiente... ___

_-Buenos días Hisana-ne-san- ___

_-¡Rukia! ya despertaste, ¿no estas resfriada?- ___

_-No, me encuentro bien gracias por preocuparte- ___

_-¿Estas segura de que no gustas que llame al médico para que venga y te revise? (indecisa)- ___

_-No de verdad estoy bien así- ___

_Y después de tanta insistencia con el doctor (yo sé que mi hermana se preocupa por mi pero no es para tanto) salí de mi casa hacia la escuela. ___

_-Bien, otro día de instituto- y caminé dispuesta a llegar temprano. ___

_Caminé, todo estaba solo y al dar la vuelta en la esquina... ___

_-Sigo diciéndolo, Kuchiki-san tu casa es enorme, sin duda una residencia muy importante- ___

_-¿Ichigo?- ___

_-Buenos días enana- (acercándose a alborotar mi cabello) ___

_0/0-¿Qué haces aquí?- ___

_-Bueno ayer me dejaste preocupado cuando te vine a dejar y vine a ver si asistirias hoy a la escuela y que no estuvieras resfriada- ___

_Que lindo! ___

_-Si aunque no tienes porque preocuparte tanto por mi mejor hazlo por ti ya que también estabas empapado ayer- ___

_-Ya te dije que no importa además ayer cuando llegué a mi casa mi padre no me recibió exactamente con interés porque me encontrara empapado si no más bien quería que me enfermara- ___

_-Tu padre es raro- ___

_-Si, lamentablemente somos familiares pero vámonos- ___

_Caminar con Ichigo es tan relajante... ___

_-Y... ¿Senna ya se encuentra en su nuevo hogar?- ___

_-Sí, ayer fue el último día que se encontraría aquí- ___

_-Y... ¿ya te hablo por teléfono para avisarte que ya llegó?- ___

_-No, ¿porqué lo haría?- ___

_-Bueno pues... para ella eres importante- ___

_-Ya tranquila enana, no te pongas celosa- ___

_¿¡Celos! Yo sólo busco conversación ___

_-¡Yo no estoy celosa!- ___

_-Claro que no (sarcasmo)- ___

_-¿Quién quisiera estar contigo?- ___

_¡Qué molesto! Pero... si él está diciendo eso quiere decir que.. ¿¡SABE QUE ME GUSTA! 0-0 ___

_-¡¿Y tú porque andas diciendo eso con sarcasmo he? ¿¡Qué acaso piensas que estoy enamorada de...- ___

_0/0 ___

_-No diré nada, sólo que te pones roja si me acerco a ti- ___

_Su rostro a tan poca distancia del mío. Enfrente de mi y como si nada. ___

_-Pero me divierte ver tus caras de sorpresa o enojo (otra vez contra mi cabello pero me encanta n/n)- ___

_(Sin palabras todavía, con la cabeza agachada y más roja) ___

_-Oye te iba a preguntar algo desde hace unos días- ___

_¿¡Qué me va a preguntar! ___

_-Pero por todo lo de Senna y lo que pasó ayer no he podido- ___

_¿¡Qué! ___

_-Y de hecho es importante- ___

_0/0 ¡¿QUÉ! ___

_-Porque si no te regañara el director- ___

_¿director? -.- ___

_-¿Qué pasó con tu club?- ___

_-A mi club pues em... no lo he elegido- ___

_-¿Aún no?- ___

_-No, también se me había olvidado y mi amiga Neliel también necesita uno- ___

_-A es verdad, se me olvidaba que ya no forma parte de los Espada- ___

_-Si- ___

_-Pues... si nadie más te ha ofrecido en donde yo estoy Neliel y tu serian bienvenidas- ___

_-¿De verdad?- ___

_-Si ¿por qué no?- ___

_-¡Gracias Ichigo!- ___

_¿¡Qué hize! Cuando abrí los ojos estaba abrazando a Ichigo!. __  
><em>_Me quedé paralizada, actué inconsientemente! ___

_Más roja que un jitomate no pude haber estado, parecia que tenia pintura sobre mis mejillas (si exacto como la de ayer). ___

_Bajé lentamente sin mirar a su rostro. ___

_-Am... yo...- ___

_-Me gusta la pintura roja- y se fue caminando ___

_0/0? ¿¡Qué dijo! ___

_-¿¡Qué dijiste!- ___

_-Nada, anda vámonos(ignorando un poco)- ___

_-Ichigo ¿¡qué dijiste!- ___

_-Si no caminas te dejo atras- ___

_¿¡Por qué dijo eso! Yo... ¿¡Ichigo porque lo dijiste!_


	10. Capítulo 10: ¡El club!

**Conichiwa! Hola! Ya tenia un poco de retraso (lo lamento u.u) pero es que ya es finales de clases pero juro que en el verano ya no me retrasare tanto en verano. **

**Bueno leí los comentarios (muchas muchas gracias! n-n arigatou) y aclarando la duda de Candy-chan:**

_**Candy-chan  
><strong>__**2011-06-23 . chapter 9**___

_**hola jiji de verdad isshin queria que su hijo se emfermera a veces pienso que yo no sabria que hacer si tuviera un padre asi jeje pobre, **__**en serio k quiso decir ichigo con que le gusta el color rojo? **__**no entinedo O.o ñ.n tratare de pensar pero espero enterarme de mas en el proxico capi al igual que como le va a rukia y nell en su nuevo club, bueno asta la proxima actualiza pronto,cuidate  
>sayo<strong>_

**Para explicar mejor (en lo que no soy muy bna T-T ) te pongo estecachito que sesupone que dice Rukia:**

_**Más roja que un jitomate no pude haber estado, parecia que tenia pintura sobre mis mejillas (si exacto como la de ayer).**_

**Bueno pues me quise referir a que a Ichigo le gusta que se ponga roja (por él) y también le gustó de cierta manera que a Rukia le tiraran Pintura roja ya que la pudo llevar en sus brazos, además de que en cierto momento del capi se quedaron solos los dos cara a cara…**

**Espero que mi explicación haya servido (si no perdón como dije jeje no soy buena explicando TuT') para que pudieras quitar tu duda, grax por leer cada capi y comentar n-n!**

**Capítulo 10: ¡El club! **

_El camino hacia la escuela me resulto muy agradable, pues estaba en la compañía de Ichigo._

_Todo hasta ahora va muy bien, tengo a mis dos amigas Nel y Lurichiyo, Ichigo que es el chico que me gusta es mi amigo y me ha llevado en sus brazos cargando (en los cuales yo me siento como una princesa) y en la mañana vino a buscarme porque se preocupa por mi._

"_Sin duda soy afortunada" pensé mientras seguía recorriendo la calle para llegar hacia la puerta de la escuela._

_-Oye Rukia tu tienes una hermana ¿verdad?-_

_Tan metida en mi felicidad estaba que ni escuché la voz de Ichigo quien me estaba preguntando algo._

_-Oye Rukia ¿me escuchas?-_

_Miraba hacia el cielo sonriendo._

_-Rukia-_

_Los pájaros revoloteaban por ahí jugueteando, que felices son también ellos._

_-Bueno si no me dejas otra opción- dijo acercándose a mi rostro y por fin le presté atención_

_-¡Rukia! ¡Te estoy hablando!- ¿¡Qué rayos le pasa! ¡Me grito en el oído!_

_-¡Ichigo! ¿¡Qué rayos te sucede idiota!-_

_-Nada sólo que no me prestabas atención pero veo que ya la tengo (sonriendo)-_

_-¿Y para qué rayos quieres mi atención? (alterada)-_

_-Te estaba preguntando que si tenias una hermana-_

_(…)_

_-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-_

_-Pues ayer cuando te vine a dejar vi a alguien dentro de tu casa y de hecho se parecía demasiado a ti, sólo que no era enana-_

_Sólo sintió un golpe que fue directo a su cabeza._

_-¿Qué te pasa loca?-_

_-Deja de llamarme enana-_

_-Bueno ok entonces te diré duende o trol o mmm que otra cosa de podría decir…-_

_Bueno tal vez Ichigo es muy guapo y el chico que me gusta pero de que me saca de quicio a veces ¡es verdad! ¡Está loco! ¡Y sólo sabe fastidiar cuando no es lindo! (desearía que fuera lindo todo el tiempo pero… no hay hombres perfectos -.-')_

_-Si, tengo una hermana y es mayor que yo. Su nombre es Hisana y es la prometida de Nii-sama-_

_-Aaaa… ya veo (ignorando)-_

_¿¡Por qué me preguntó si al final terminaría ignorándome!_

_-Bien ya llegamos- dijo Ichigo_

_Enfrente estaba la entrada del instituto Karakura (el nuestro) lleno de estudiantes como siempre (o como yo lo he visto todos los días)._

_-Bueno Rukia supongo que en el descanso nos vemos-_

_-¿Ya te vas?-_

_-Si no quiero recibir más golpes de tu parte, además te están buscando tus amigas allá (señalando a Nel y Lurichiyo que se aproximaban). Pero tienes que venir con migo en el almuerzo para ver lo del club-_

_-A si claro, es verdad y ¿no tengo que llevar nada?-_

_-No, sólo tú presencia-_

_-De acuerdo pues nos vemos en el almuerzo-_

_Me despedí de él y fui con mis amigas._

_Pasaron las clases y por fin la campana (no entiendo a veces la odio a veces le agradezco demasiado). Salí al pasillo, enfrente de mi se encontraba Nel recargada en el barandal._

_-Oye Nel- dije_

_-¿Mande Rukia?-_

_-Bueno pues necesito que me acompañes a un lugar-_

_-¿A un lugar?-_

_-Si, por favor te lo pido-_

_-¡Claro! (sonriendo)- _

_Nel tiene una sonrisa muy bonita, por esa razón se puede dar cuenta uno de cuando Nel se encuentra triste o enojada._

_Lurichiyo no se encontraba con nosotras ya que tuvo que salir con sus familiares (los cuales vinieron en hora de clases por ella) y por lo tanto no está aquí._

_Bajé las escaleras con Nel dirigiéndonos a la zona de comedores en donde una mesa nos estaría esperando._

_-¿A dónde me llevas Rukia?- preguntaba Nel con mucha curiosidad_

_-Es que necesito que me acompañes con alguien-_

_-¿Con alguien? ¿No será con Ichigo?-_

_-Algo así-_

_A simple viste se podía contemplar una mesa en donde se encontraban varias personas, entre ellas un pelirrojo (recargando su cabeza sobre su mano) que parecía estar esperando a alguien._

_-¡Hola Ichigo!-_

_El saludo era para Ichigo per llamó la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la mesa._

_-Hola Rukia (sonriendo), pensé que no vendrían-_

_-Sí, sólo que apenas pude salir del salón-_

_-¿Me trajiste aquí para almorzar con Kurosaki Ichigo?- Nel con su mirada de extrañes_

_-¿No le has dicho nada Rukia?- Ichigo también confundido_

_-No he tenido tiempo pero… verás Nel, Ichigo nos invitó a las dos formar parte de su club-_

_-¿De verdad? (de nuevo esa sonrisa linda n.n)-_

_-Sí, claro si gustas- Ichigo tratando de convencerla_

_-¡Claro! ¡Muchas gracias!-_

_-Bien pues ya que aceptaron las dos tengo que presentarles a los demás del club-_

_Ichigo se hizo a un lado, permitiéndonos ver a las personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa._

_Había una chica pelirroja (de aspecto agradable), un chico de pelo negro con lentes (que parece muy serio), un muchacho alto y moreno (que miedo) y otros dos chicos de cabello castaño y negro platicando mientras disfrutaban de su almuerzo._

_-Haber… (Rascándose la cabeza) pongan atención y dejen su comida un momento-_

_De nuevo la atención de la mesa era puesta hacia Ichigo._

_-Les presento a Rukia y Nel, ellas serán parte del club. Nel va en tercero y Rukia en segundo, como verán las dos son mis amigas así que trátenlas bien por favor-_

_-¡Hola Rukia-san y Nel-san!- dijo la pelirroja _

_-Mucho gusto- dijo el chico de gafas_

_-Hola- saludó el muchacho alto y moreno_

_-Mucho gusto Rukia-san, mucho gusto Nel-san- dijeron los dos chicos de pelo castaño y negro._

_-¡Hola!- contestamos sonriendo Nel y yo._

_-Rukia, Nel, ellos son Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo, tal vez no lo conozcan por que ellos van en otros grupos diferentes al nuestro-_

_-Mucho gusto chicos (sonriéndoles de nuevo)-_

_-Y bien pues… (Ichigo sin saber que hacer) siéntense a comer-_

_Parece que Nel se la estaba pasando bien junto con los amigos de Ichigo, también yo lo estaba ya que todos ellos eran muy agradables._

_-Y tú vienes del club de los espada no ¿Nel-san?- preguntó la pelirroja_

_-A… si-_

_-Pues es un gusto tener a personas de otros clubs n-n-_

_-A, muchas gracias Inoue-san-_

_-Y tu Rukia-san, ¿vienes de otra escuela no?-_

_-Si así es-_

_-Pero ¿por qué te mudaste?-_

_-Es que mi hermana se comprometió con su novio y nos vinimos a vivir aquí porque su casa se encuentra aquí-_

_-¡Oh! ¿¡Prometidos! (Emocionada) ¡Qué lindo!-_

_-Si, su boda será dentro de unos meses-_

_-Oh, que lindo ha de ser poder comprometerse con alguien-_

_-Pues supongo que sí por que mi hermana está muy feliz con eso-_

_-Se ve que tu familia es muy linda Rukia-san n-n-_

_-Muchas gracias Inoue-san la tuya también ¿verdad?-_

_-Pues yo no tengo familia pero vivo junto con mi prima Tatsuki-_

_-A.. lo siento no era mi intención-_

_-No te preocupes no me siento triste por ello, ya que tengo amigos y ahora a dos amigas más-_

_-Muchas gracias Inoue-san-_

_Las dos nos quedamos sonriendo._

_-Ya dejen de hablar y coman que luego la enana se va a poner a atacar a las personas- pero intervino Ichigo_

_-Kurosaki-kun, ¿a quién le dices enana?-_

_-Ignóralo Inoue-san, está tan estúpido que su familia no lo dejará entrar a su casa por miedo a confundirlo con un vago-_

_-¿¡Un vago!- (asustada Inoue)_

_-Si, que mala suerte de Kurosaki-kun- dije en tono burlón dirigiendo mi mirada hacia él_

_Toda la hora del almuerzo se fue de manera rápida (dicen que cuando te diviertes el tiempo vuela) y tuvimos que regresar a clases._

_En la salida me despedí de Ichigo y los demás para regresarme caminando con Nel._

_-Son divertidos- dije yo_

_-Si, la verdad pensé que serian algo payasos-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Bueno pues todas las personas piensan que por haber estado en el club de los espadas uno se cree superior y piensa que los demás son basura-_

_-Pero tú no eres así Nel-_

_-Sí, por esa misma razón me agradaron mucho ellos ya que no me excluyeron-_

_Nel es muy buena persona, no comprendo como podía formar parte del club de los espada (no es por que ella no merezca eso si no que todos los miembros de ese club excepto Nel son unos creídos) no le veo razón alguna para que ella estuviera con esas personas._

_-Bueno Rukia nos vemos mañana-_

_-Si Nel, que descanses-_

_Nel se fue caminando tranquilamente seguida del atardecer resplandeciente._

_-Siempre he tenido curiosidad de ver donde vive Nel, pero si no me doy prisa Nii-sama se molestará-_

_No podía ir de chismosa siguiendo a Nel hasta su casa, eso no se vería bien y yo no quiero espiarla así que mejor me fui a mi casa._

_-Ya llegué a casa Hisana-ne-san-_

_-Hola Rukia, estoy arriba en mi cuarto enseguida bajo-_

_Cuando entré a la casa me sorprendí ya que toda la sala estaba tirada (y eso que Hisana-ne-san es ultra obsesionada con la limpieza)llena de cosas como adornos flores y sabanas blancas._

_-¿Qué paso aquí Hisana-ne-san?-_

_Ne-san bajó corriendo las escaleras rápidamente._

_-Hola Rukia, ¿cómo te fue?-_

_-Bien pero, ¿por qué tanta prisa?-_

_-Bueno pues verás,¿ recuerdas que la boda estaba prevista para dentro de dos meses?-_

_-Si, claro-_

_-Pues la boda será en 3 días-_

_-¿¡En tres días! ¿por qué?-_

_-Mira el abuelo de Byakuya, el señor __Ginrei Kuchiki__ quiere ver cuando nos casemos, sin embargo tiene que hacer un viaje de negocios y por esa razón será antes de lo previsto-_ _¡Qué emoción! Pero a la vez ¡Qué presión! Mi hermana está como loca en la casa. Será divertido, ayudar a preparar la boda en tres días._


End file.
